


Behind Every Great Woman

by AngelinaVansen (catherineflowers)



Series: Eurythmics Songfics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Lots of Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/AngelinaVansen
Summary: Seven of Nine wants to learn from Janeway and Chakotay.





	Behind Every Great Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainTarthister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/gifts).



> Written around 2000, this fic takes place in some sort of a/u, after the events of "Someone To Watch Over Me". All works in this series have titles from Eurythmics songs for some reason, and I genuinely can't remember why!

At first, I was surprised that she had even told her. Kathryn wasn't one for confiding, and this was a BIG secret. A naughty one: the First Officer and Captain humping each other like rabbits behind closed doors, compromising our objectivity, putting our own desires before what was good for the ship. It was a very bad thing, and she had never shown any willingness to share it with anyone so far. So why now? I was suspicious of her motives, even then. I thought, maybe she needed a female friend. But then, what possible romantic advice could our resident automaton offer the woman who could get me erect with no more than a glance?   
  
But she mentioned it so casually, one night after sex when I was blissed out in her arms, that to be honest, I let it pass me by without raising so much as a query. My head was on her chest; eyes half-closing as her hands ran rhythmically through my hair. Cradled by her. We were silent, both aching, our throats sore from crying out; our lips meeting from time to time, softly, silently. Perfect. Then she spoke.  
  
"I invited Seven to come over tomorrow," she said. Her tone was measured, but still loving.  
  
"Okay," I said, thinking she meant for me to be elsewhere.  
  
"I mean ... to join us, Chakotay. She, uh ... she expressed an interest, and after I had to reprimand her for doing that "study" on Tom and B'Elanna, I thought it would do her some good to see how a couple, uh ... interact."  
  
"Oh," I said, my poor, sex-addled brain still not fully twigging. I was in that post-coital state where most of my sense had been shot out of my body right along with my sperm, and I didn't notice what she was hinting at beneath the polite terminology.  
  
"You don't mind?" she asked, surprised. "I must say, I was expecting a little more ... debate."  
  
"I've always been up for letting more of the crew in on our "little secret", you know that. What would make you think I'd mind?"  
  
She shook her head, obviously thinking that I was hopelessly thick. "No, Chakotay. Listen. I invited Seven over ... to JOIN us. To watch us, learn from us, but to join in, as well."  
  
"You mean ... kind of like ... a threesome?"  
  
"EXACTLY like a threesome, yes."  
  
Naturally, I was a little shocked. Who would have thought that Kathryn Janeway would be lying here suggesting a threesome as casually as that? My reaction must have registered on my face, because the next thing she said was quite defensive in tone.  
  
"I just thought it might be fun ... something a little bit different for us, you know? Of course, if you don't want to, you don't have to."   
  
"I'm having trouble believing that this IS going to be any fun, Kathryn. I mean, how exactly does one behave sexually when there's a Borg drone looking at you with a cold, objective eye?"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Chakotay, it's not going to be like that at all. It's a bit of excitement, not a science experiment, and I've made it perfectly clear that she's got to be an active participant. I said no tricorders, or PADDs, or comparative scientific studies to quote. She can read up on the basics, learn some pleasure-giving techniques, but that's all. The rest of the time it's going to be us teaching her."  
  
"That doesn't really make me feel any better."  
  
"Trust me, Chakotay. It'll be fine. Better than that. It'll be great. Besides ... isn't this sort of thing supposed to be every man's fantasy?"  
  
It was, I supposed. I'd have to be some sort of idiot to turn down the chance to fuck the two hottest women on the ship. At once. Still, I had reservations about this. I certainly didn't want to risk my relationship with Kathryn.  
  
"You don't think it'll be weird ... watching me ... and Seven?" I asked in a small voice. Even now, it drove me crazy to think of Kathryn with another man. Including Mark. The thought of her wrapping herself around Mr. Philosopher, crying out HIS name when she came was almost too much for me to bear.  
  
Apparently, though, she didn't mind at all. Instead, she warned me. "You'll have to be gentle with her, Chakotay. You know that, right? No going at it hell-for-leather like we do sometimes. Seven's a virgin, and we don't want to put her off for life."  
  
"Hey, I'm not an animal," I protested.  
  
"I know," she said, her voice suddenly soft and appealing. "Far from it. You're the gentlest man I know. That's why I thought Seven would appreciate your guidance and help."  
  
Oh, that Kathryn Janeway. She sure knew how to flatter a guy. I kissed her, knowing that she'd only said it to persuade me, but not really caring.  
  
"So you don't mind?" she asked then, huskily, her breath warm and moist in my mouth.   
"If you think it's a good idea, then of course I don't mind," I conceded. "Just don't come crying to me when Seven starts lecturing us on our inefficient waste of bodily fluids or something."  
  
Because Kathryn was always immediate, the dinner was the next night. 1900 hours. She fussed around, getting dressed, programming the replicator, and lighting the candles. Obligingly, she'd even come into the shower stall on her knees to give me a blowjob, so that the sex would be better later. She spat my come down the drain, gave me a wink, and scurried off to get dressed. What a woman, I thought.  
  
Seven, of course, was prompt. She'd even replicated an offering; a bottle of wine she assured us was an important vintage among Species 468. Kathryn fussed around her, seating her, showing her where the napkin went, and even complementing her on her outfit, which was the same one she'd worn all day in Astrometrics. Then, she turned to the replicator, leaving me to handle the show. I smiled at Seven, feeling rather uncomfortable, if the truth be told. There was something about the way she looked at me, something almost challenging about her gaze, like she wanted to provoke me somehow. It was probably the circumstances surrounding her arrival. It was public knowledge that I'd opposed Kathryn at every step when she wanted to negotiate with the Borg. At one point, I'd even attempted to eject Seven into space. Not exactly the best way to meet someone.   
  
However, she seemed amiable enough right now, sipping her wine, even sitting back in her chair, the first time I could recall seeing her with anything but ramrod posture. She even seemed keen to initiate conversation.  
  
"Commander," she began, meeting my eyes with that gaze again. "Can you specify the period of time with which you have been copulating with Captain Janeway?"  
  
I coughed a little. "I'm sorry?" I managed, when I had cleared the wine from my windpipe.  
  
"Seven ..." Kathryn cautioned her, screwing up her brow and shaking her head to indicate that this was not something she should be asking.  
  
"I am sorry," the drone said then. "Perhaps that is not an appropriate question."  
  
"It's alright," I reassured her, wanting her to feel comfortable for Kathryn's sake. "We've been ... together for almost two years now."  
  
"And you have chosen to conceal this from the crew." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Well ... yes, we did, I ... that is, Kathryn ..." I was horribly aware that I was stumbling. The truth was, I wasn't certain of the exact reasons why we hadn't told anyone. It had been Kathryn's idea, and I always obeyed Kathryn, without question. It had become my role in life.  
  
Luckily, Kathryn stepped in and saved me as she dished out the dinner from several Pyrex dishes. "It isn't exactly ... usual for a Captain to have a relationship with her First Officer," she rationalised. "If we were in the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay would probably have been reassigned. Then, of course, there's the whole Starfleet-Maquis issue. It's complicated, and unfortunate, but I think it's what must be done. For now, at least."  
  
Seven nodded, seemingly satisfied.  
  
That sweet, sexy half-smile came to Kathryn's lips then. "You can put that down in your study now, if you like," she said, with a hint of mischief.  
  
"Thank you, Captain, I believe I shall," the Borg replied, and produced a PADD, which she made a couple of quick notations on. I looked at Kathryn, more than a little alarmed, but she seemed perfectly at ease, staring at Seven as if she was quite the most cute and adorable little thing she'd ever seen.   
  
We started eating, in a silence that I found difficult, but Kathryn seemed to have no problem with, doting as she was on her protégée. She fussed around the young drone, keeping her drink topped up, making sure she had enough of everything, doing everything but wiping the crumbs from Seven's lips. It was odd watching my Kathryn, who was nothing but a sexual animal when we were alone together, become an affectionate mother hen. It was not a side of her I'd seen before, and I found myself wondering idly about what it would be like to have children with her.   
  
A pipe dream, I knew, at least while we were in the Delta Quadrant, but a pleasant one, nonetheless. My mind summoned a picture of her, looking as she had on New Earth in that pink dress, strands of her honey-brown hair coming loose from her plait, her face soft, relaxed, smiling. Then I added a pregnant bump. Then a toddler at her feet, a little girl who would look like both of us, who would laugh and play in the grass outside our home, bringing us joy, so much happiness....  
  
It was an intoxicating fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless. Still, it couldn't stop a man dreaming of domestic bliss. I came round, noticing that Seven was staring at me, rather curious. I'd obviously looked about a million light-years away. However, conscious of Kathryn, she didn't comment, and we went on with the meal.  
  
After we were finished, the atmosphere began to get a little intense. Kathryn was excitable, flushed and, I began to think, even a little drunk on the wine Seven had brought. The conversation dwindled, and the moment was here. It was make or break time. Kathryn flashed me a quick, nervous smile before speaking.   
  
"Well, shall we ...?" she asked, her throat sounding thick.  
  
Seven met her gaze with that same challenging look she had given me earlier. However, there was something more in the way she looked at Kathryn. Respect, maybe? Still, who could blame her? Kathryn was an incredible woman. "I am ready," she said.  
  
Kathryn looked at me, and I nodded.  
  
"Alright, then," she smiled. "Why don't Seven and I go and ... get into something a little more comfortable, then?"  
  
"Okay," I said, and smiled what I hoped was a confident smile at the two of them. Inside, I was turning to jelly. Kathryn went to the bedroom, Seven following mutely behind. Inside, I could hear the two of them talking, Seven's voice curious, and Kathryn's slightly chiding. I poured myself another glass of wine while I waited, and drank it quickly with shaking hands.  
  
When they returned, they were both dressed for bed, in silky nightdresses. Kathryn's I recognised, a soft, beige silk one that went to mid-calf and had the faint, brocade outline of some flowers on it. This was a garment I was familiar with, Kathryn had replicated it to celebrate our anniversary, and it had spent much of its life discarded on our bedroom floor. Seven's I had never seen before, and it certainly wasn't one of Kathryn's. There was no way the tall, ample-chested drone could have squeezed into one of the Captain's tiny dresses, so I guessed the two of them must have replicated it for the occasion. It was very flattering, black, and tight in all the right places, with a delicate lace trim. Seven's hair was down from its usual pleat, and hung about her face, brushed and shiny.  
  
"What do you think?" Kathryn asked huskily, almost as if she were presenting the young woman to me as a gift.  
  
"Very nice," I managed, but still feeling very uncomfortable with the whole thing.  
  
Kathryn smiled sweetly, she seemed happy enough, and she asked the computer to dim the lights. I guessed we were going to start in the living room, then.   
  
"Right," she said, more to Seven than me. "I think it's usually ... customary to start with a kiss."  
  
With that, she approached me, and brought her arms up around my neck and pressed her mouth to mine. I kissed her hungrily, eagerly, but I was very aware of Seven's eyes, watching us. Kathryn finished, and came away smiling. "Want to try?" she asked the drone.  
  
Seven looked uncertain, but didn't want to offend her Captain, so she positioned herself in front of me as Kathryn had done, arms draped around my neck. Then she bit me. She moved in fast, with a bone-crunching smack, and somehow her teeth were on my lip, biting hard. I tasted my own blood, and cried out. She stepped back, a little surprised. I cradled my injured face in my hand.  
  
"Shit ... Seven, what are you ..." I blurted.  
  
She looked at Kathryn, a little scared. "I'm sorry, Commander, I ..."  
  
Kathryn stepped between us, unconsciously shielding Seven, for which I was grateful. Right then, I felt like putting the ex-drone flat on her back with a well-placed fist.  
  
Seven was apologising profusely, and Kathryn was trying to calm her down, coming over to look at my injury, trying to assess the damage.  
"Move your hand ... there ... oh, that's not so bad, Chakotay, she barely broke the skin! Honestly, it's not even bleeding so badly."  
  
That didn't really help. "Jesus!" I yelled at Seven. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
Kathryn rounded on me, all protective fire. "Stop it, Chakotay, it's not her fault, for God's sake! She's never kissed anyone before, has she. How the hell is she supposed to learn without a few mistakes? Now stop it."  
  
I calmed a little. "I know," I said grudgingly, mostly for Kathryn's benefit. It still stung like hell. "I'm sorry, Seven."  
  
Seven nodded, and apologised again herself, which I accepted. I just made a silent vow to myself not to try fellatio with the ex-Borg.  
  
Kathryn was comforting Seven, and took hold of her wrist. She was looking at her tenderly, making sure I hadn't upset her. Then, she stepped closer and spoke, her voice low, husky, the seductive tone she used with me. "Like this, Seven ..." she breathed. "Gently ..."  
  
With that, she planted a soft kiss, open-mouthed, on Seven's full, pouty lips. Testing the waters. Seven responded uncertainly, doing her best to mimic Kathryn, opening her mouth and pressing her lips back against her Captain's. I have to say that I was taken aback. When Kathryn had suggested a threesome, I hadn't pictured THIS. I thought it would be me and Kathryn, me and Seven. I never thought it would be Kathryn and Seven. Not that I was complaining. In fact, I felt as though I had a rock in my pants, watching them together like this.  
  
Kathryn pulled away, but held Seven, and stroked her cheek softly. "Now, let's try ... give me your tongue," she said, barely above a murmur.  
  
"My ... tongue?" Seven asked, a little uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. It's still kissing, but it's different. Deeper. It shows that the kiss is the prelude to lovemaking."  
  
"Oh," said Seven, and promptly poked her tongue out as far as it would go at the Captain.  
  
Kathryn never faltered. She swept her own tongue across the Borg's, and then sucked it into her mouth in what was possibly the most erotic french kiss I had ever seen. My cock twitched and throbbed, marvelling at this woman's prowess. God, I wanted her bad.  
  
I moved in behind her and took her hips in my hands, pressing my erection into the curve of her butt. She broke off her kiss with Seven and looked over her shoulder, smiling saucily before leaning back into me, pressing her lips, still wet from Seven's saliva, against mine. I groaned into her mouth, and my hands slid up her waist automatically, going for her breasts. I was, however, surprised, as my hands collided with Seven's, already cupping and caressing Kathryn's bosom, her thumbs on the nipples, teasing them erect. I pulled away from Kathryn's lips, and Seven was looking at me already, that challenge back in her eyes.  
  
"Breasts are an erogenous zone for the human female," she stated flatly.  
  
Kathryn smiled at me too, rather triumphantly, as if to say "I told you so", and then pulled my head back down for another kiss of her sweet lips. Whatever research Seven had done, it was clearly thorough. Kathryn was sighing and twisting under the drone's ministrations, pressing her bosom into the younger woman's hands, clearly enjoying herself a great deal.  
  
It was quite enough for me. I was ready to take her now, and started to, one hand tearing at the fly of my trousers while the other clawed at her nightdress, sliding the smooth fabric up her thighs. But she pulled away, which wasn't like her. Kathryn usually got hot quick, and actually liked to be taken early, while she was still tight. It made for some lightning sessions, but ones that were very intense.  
  
Instead, she stepped away from me, leaving my penis exposed, and fell into Seven's embrace. They kissed hard, and clearly the drone was getting into it, as she moaned softly and rocked her head in time with Kathryn's, clutching the older woman to her. Kathryn was also grinding her hips hard against Seven's, one hand on the drone's butt. Maybe that was what she was doing, trying to arouse Seven, make sure that everything would go smoothly, so to speak.   
  
Slowly, she pulled away from Seven's mouth, kissing a wet trail over her neck and down into the cleavage of her full bosom. Then, with a gentle touch like a whisper, she tugged the strap of Seven's nightdress down her shoulder, smoothing it down her arm, exposing the younger woman's breast. Kathryn didn't hesitate to take the nipple in her mouth, tugging with her teeth until the Borg gasped. She stroked Kathryn's hair, encouraging her movement, and Kathryn buried her face in the soft mound, biting, licking, suckling. Seven moaned and groaned continuously, alternately throwing her head back and dropping it forward to watch the Captain's nuzzling mouth, busy on the pale pink flesh.  
  
As for me, I was a goner. I'd long since given up the pretence of politely watching them, and was now masturbating hard at the erotic sight before me. But I hadn't seen anything yet. Kathryn took hold of the hem of Seven's nightdress and pulled it up, dropping to her knees in front of the drone. I groaned at the mere thought, and Kathryn flashed me a quick, cheeky smile. She wrapped her arms around the Borg's smooth buttocks, nudging her thighs apart gently before pressing between them with her face. She hovered for a moment, getting the scent, letting it work her up, waiting until her own mouth was watering from anticipation, and then began the gentle exploration of Seven's most intimate places.  
  
I could see little, really, but I didn't need to. The occasional flash of tongue on labia was quite enough for me, and Seven's cries told the story all by themselves. Her fingers tangled in Kathryn's hair and she clutched her close, her hips making little involuntary jerks. Mine were, too, and I could feel orgasm approaching fast, my testicles tightening in their sac, getting ready to blow their load. Kathryn was groping upwards to Seven's breasts, and I could see she was now using her teeth to graze across Seven's sensitive flesh, a technique I often used on Kathryn myself. Obviously a hit, I mused, trying to distract myself and calm down a little. It wasn't easy when Kathryn stood up and peeled the nightdress from Seven's stunning body.  
  
I tried not to stare, but it was very difficult. The Borg had a kind of perfect, Amazon beauty in her naked body that I had never before seen in reality. There wasn't a muscle or a curve out of place. I tore my eyes from her, not wanting Kathryn to see my open admiration and be jealous, but I needn't have worried. She was gazing at Seven herself, open-mouthed and panting slightly, like she had just seen the most exquisite work of art. Her eyes glittered.   
  
"We should probably go into the bedroom," she said at last.  
  
Seven nodded, silent. I realised that she had been struck quite dumb by the intensity of the pleasure Kathryn's tongue had given her.   
  
Kathryn looked to me, the wicked grin back on her face. "You too, Chakotay," she said, and grabbed me by the cock, leading me by it to the bedroom, behind her and Seven.  
  
Once inside, I moved in on Kathryn, determined to have her this time. I pulled her nightdress over her head, discarding it on the bed, and dropped my mouth to her nipple. She moaned contentedly, like the cat who had the cream, gently swaying her hips against my erection. I worked my hand down the smooth line of her back and then tenderly slid a finger inside her from behind. Just as I thought. She was hot, wet and ready. And oh, baby, so was I.  
  
Kissing her, I lifted her up effortlessly in my arms, sliding her legs around my body so that I was supporting both of us. Then, cock in hand, I nuzzled it along her folds, seeking her entrance. To my surprise, she again declined, wriggling out of my arms. Instead, she sat herself on the bed and pulled my penis to her mouth.  
  
This was another area in which Kathryn was very skilled, and I soon delighted in the feel of her silky tongue around my shaft. Cries escaped me, the sensations threatening to overwhelm my control, but God, it felt good. So I was understandably quite annoyed when Kathryn was forcibly pulled from me by Seven of Nine, who had gotten hold of her Captain's legs and yanked her across the bed.  
  
"Hey!" I protested. "I was enjoying that!"  
  
Kathryn creased her brow and shook her head disapprovingly, indicating that I should let Seven have her fun. At that moment, the drone was making herself useful kissing across Kathryn's neck and breasts, before bringing her mouth to the hair between her legs.  
  
Almost immediately, Kathryn jumped and gasped, arching her back towards the ex-Borg's mouth.  
  
"Jesus, Seven," she said breathlessly. "You're a quick study."  
  
Seven raised her head, and then an eyebrow. "I was Borg," she said, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Of course," said Kathryn, shuddering as Seven's tongue got back to work. Her hands, including the half-assimilated metal one, reached out to knead her Captain's breasts, and as her pace increased, Kathryn started writhing, flushed, biting the back of her own hand to stifle her cries a little.  
  
She reached out and grasped the sheet with her hand, as if she couldn't control herself. I couldn't help myself then. I started wondering "does she do that when she's with me?" I couldn't remember. But Kathryn was nothing if not generous. She grabbed hold of one of Seven's legs and began to manoeuvre the young drone around, so that she was straddling the Captain's torso. Then she set to work between the young woman's legs with her lips again, sucking noisily, until Seven began to cry out again herself.  
  
"Easy ..." soothed Kathryn as the other woman jumped and let out a little shriek. "Breathe slowly, that's better."  
  
Seven began to arch her back towards that busy mouth, trying to sit up on Kathryn's face. I took the opportunity to step in, and took over where Seven had left off, scooping my arms under Kathryn's knees so that I was completely buried between her soft thighs. Her scent was overpowering, her hot scent, the scent that reminded me of so many nights of the most incredible lovemaking, but somehow when I put my mouth on her, I could taste Seven there, as well. Just faintly, like a vague aftertaste, but there was something definitely metallic in the flavour of Kathryn tonight. I hoped it was just my imagination, but I had a rather frightening image of millions of nanoprobes entering mine and Kathryn's bodies from this encounter.  
  
Seven was crying out loudly now, an unchecked, inarticulate sound that almost reminded me of a lamb bleating. It certainly didn't sound very sexual. If anything, it sounded as if the young drone was being horribly tortured. But then, who was I to argue with that? I too knew the torment of being pleasured by Kathryn's sweet, sweet mouth.  
  
Suddenly, I was aware of a shift in positions, and Seven fell forward to let Kathryn sit up. Both of them were rumpled, dishevelled and sexy-looking, and Seven's hair was even damp with a little sweat. What a pair they were, what a sight for sore eyes. Christ, I thought. I'm a lucky, lucky man!  
  
  
Kathryn sat up to capture the ex-Borg's mouth with her own in a lovely kiss, tender and passionate all at once. I knew what that kiss felt like, and that certainly added to the thrill of watching the two of them. Then she pulled away, a dreamy little smile on her face, and brushed at the sweaty strands of golden hair on Seven's forehead.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered to her.  
  
Seven just nodded, and I could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes. She let her own hand move to Kathryn's face, tracing the line of her Captain's cheekbone with the barest hint of fingertips.  
  
"Do you ... want to have a go with Chakotay now, Seven?"  
  
Seemingly mute, the drone looked at me a little fearfully, then back at Kathryn.  
  
"You're ready, if that's what you're worried about," Kathryn reassured her. "Your body's prepared."  
  
I felt a bit uncomfortable at this, to say the least. The ex-Borg looked so uncertain. "Seven, if you don't want to ..." I said, not even entirely sure if I wanted to at this point.  
  
"Captain, I don't understand," said Seven at last, her businesslike tone sounding rather incongruous considering that the three of us were all naked on Kathryn's bed.  
  
"What's that?" Kathryn replied.  
  
"You have demonstrated sexual activity to me, have you not? It was pleasurable in the extreme. We are not here to attempt conception. So please, tell me why THAT is necessary." The Borg indicated my penis with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Hey," I warned, my masculinity taking a battering from that remark.  
  
For the third time that evening, Kathryn shook her head at me warningly. Obviously I was hurting her precious drone's feelings. "Well, it's NOT necessary, Seven," she said, "and if you don't want to try that aspect of sexuality out, then you don't have to. It's certainly not everyone's ... cup of tea."  
  
That didn't really make me feel any better. "Not necessary?!" I blurted. "Kathryn, I don't really think ..."  
  
"Oh, stop it, Chakotay," she snapped, cutting me off. "Don't worry, you'll still get your end away. Seven can probably learn just as much from watching you and me anyway. Right?"  
  
"Kathryn ..." I pleaded. For some reason she wasn't exactly ... loving tonight.  
  
"Lie down," she snapped back.   
  
I did, feeling utterly miserable. If it hadn't been for the thought of getting to take Kathryn very soon, I probably wouldn't have kept my erection. Seven sat back, her PADD back in one hand, the other idly playing with herself. All the time, she was watching Kathryn. I watched her eyes slide hungrily over her Captain's pale white neck and pert breasts, over the exquisite curve of her ribs and the sheen of her belly and down into the triangle of dark hair between her legs. For her part, Kathryn was watching the young woman right back, even as she swung one of her long smooth legs over my body and prepared to mount me. Her eyes were dark and naughty, locked with Seven's as she sunk down, covering my throbbing penis entirely with her heat.   
  
I cried out, unable to prevent the sound from escaping my lips, and looked up to lock my eyes with Kathryn's, that communion we always shared at the moment of joining. But this time, she was sharing it with Seven. Well, of course. That was just symptomatic of the way the entire evening had gone so far, I thought. Well, our entire mission, practically, since the moment Seven had been liberated from the Collective. I began to long for the moment when the drone would go off back to her cargo bay and leave me to make love to my girlfriend in peace.  
  
"How does it feel, Captain?" asked Seven, breathily.  
  
"Oh ... it feels good, Seven," Kathryn replied. "Very good." She was teasing me now, moving her hips from side to side, creating a wonderful sensation where I was caught and then pulled by her slick muscles. She was merciless, smiling that mischievous half-smile of hers, but I wasn't about to let her get away with it. I took hold of her tiny hips in my hands, stilling her, and shoved upwards, hard into her, filling her, delighted when she cried out in her own pleasure.   
  
To my surprise, Seven cried out as well, her hand still busy between her own legs. Obviously this was really turning the young drone on. Kathryn smiled lazily at her from beneath half-closed eyes, and then yelped again when I sat up and bit down on her right nipple.  
  
"Oh," moaned Seven.  
  
"This turning you on, Seven?" Kathryn asked naughtily, undulating provocatively. "Me and Chakotay?"  
  
"Captain, your vocalisations are extremely arousing ...."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"When you make those sounds, it really turns me on."  
  
I lifted my head from the warmth of Kathryn's bosom and smiled to myself, knowing exactly where the drone was coming from. The sound of Kathryn crying out in pleasure was more than erotic, it was downright electrifying. Before we had been together, I had used to sit by the adjoining wall between our quarters, listening to the good Captain masturbate in her bathtub. Even though it made me feel like a peeping Tom, and thoroughly ashamed of myself, I had never once managed to hear the sounds of her pleasure without also reaching into my own pants to relieve myself.   
  
I turned my smile at Seven, feeling a bit naughty myself now. "Let's see if we can get her to make a few more of those ... vocalisations, then, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, yes," the young Borg agreed readily.  
  
"Watch this ..." I grinned.  
  
I groped around beside me in the bed for the nightdress which I had pulled off Kathryn's body earlier and grabbed it, rubbing the silky fabric over the Captain's torso. Her breathing sped up almost at once. She knew my destination. She moaned out as I curled my fingers into her wetness, seeking that point which gave her pleasure, stroking her through the material of her nightdress.   
  
"Ohhh ... yes ..." Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Kathryn likes an indirect touch," I explained to the drone.  
  
"Indeed," Seven commented dryly.  
  
"Don't stop ... Chakotay ..." Kathryn was a sighing, arching blob of jelly now; putty in my hands.   
  
"I won't ..." I promised her in a soft whisper, and caught her lips with my own in a possessive kiss. I thrust up into her hard in a steady rhythm, the way I knew she liked.   
  
Seven, evidently tired of watching, put down her PADD and straddled me as well, seating herself on my legs right behind Kathryn. She snaked her arms around her Captain's tiny waist, burying her full pink lips in her shoulder, her blue eyes closing as she placed a line of tender kisses there. I had to admit that it was quite a touching picture, as Kathryn sighed and sobbed and arched. She tilted her head back, giving a long keening moan at the skill of my stroking, exposing the long line of her neck. God, she looked so beautiful, that delicate throat arched towards me, and I slid my lips along it, breathing the scent of her in, kissing the pulse I could feel throbbing beneath the skin.   
  
Seven was right there too, her long fingers everywhere, first in Kathryn's hair, then caressing over the contours of her neck, over her breasts, sliding over mine where they touched Kathryn through the crumpled nightdress. The drone was worshipping, loving every inch of her Captain's creamy flesh. For the first time, I began to feel some sort of kinship with Seven of Nine. I could see now that she loved Kathryn the same way I did, maybe more. She, too, owed this woman everything, her life, her humanity, her sense of self. Kathryn had given me peace, but she had given this woman her very soul.  
  
Kathryn ... Kathryn ... making love to her was truly divine. I kissed and kissed her, and Seven traced the lines my lips had left with her own, nibbling, biting, sucking. Together we mapped every contour of our Captain, sandwiching her perfectly between our desperate, urgent bodies. The scent of her, the pure softness feel of her, the honey-sweet taste of her ... and the sensation of being inside her! It was like sliding through liquid velvet.  
  
Gently, the two of us bore Kathryn back to the sheets, laying her on her back so we both could cover her. My eyes met with Seven's over the swell of Kathryn's breast. She was pressing her plump lips against Kathryn's restless, gasping mouth, but her eyes were locked with mine, silent, serious. I was suckling Kathryn's nipple, but I returned her gaze with strength, solidarity. Slowly, Seven's hand roamed down the Captain's side and over her hip with both strength and precision, continuing where her leg was wrapped around my waist. It was as if she was giving her blessing to my physical union with Kathryn, which she had been so disdainful of earlier.  
  
Kathryn was so close now, small choking cries coming from her throat as I pounded into her, stroking her through the nightdress in time with the motion of my thrusting. She was clutching Seven's hand, her fingers looking tiny even in the other woman's grasp. Gently, Seven reached down with her mouth and took Kathryn's nipple between her lips, kissing softly and then biting down in the way she had seen me do. This delicious combination of pleasure and pain at just the right moment sent Kathryn over the edge, and she curled up towards me, coming hard, biting down on my shoulder with her small, perfect teeth.   
  
Unfortunately, this was rather painful for me, as Kathryn tended to bite the exact same spot every time she came, and as a result, the area had become rather sore. Not exactly the kind of injury I felt like taking to the Doc, either.  
  
But bite she did, and screamed hard into my skin a couple of times, her hands clenched into fists on my shoulders. God, I thought, that must have been strong. It was an extreme reaction, even for Kathryn.  
  
When it was all over, she flopped back in my arms, fluid and sated. Seven of Nine brushed her fingers softly over her Captain's cheek, and then claimed her sticky, moist mouth in a long kiss.  
  
"Oh," said Kathryn, incoherently. "Thank you ... both of you ..."  
  
I smiled at Seven, and then at her. "The pleasure was all ours, Captain," I told her with a grin.  
  
She sighed again, idly running her fingers through Seven's hair. She looked completely exhausted right now. Happy, but exhausted. That orgasm must have totally blown her brains out.  
  
We had a nice, sloppy kiss, and then Seven kissed her again. I could see the Borg's tongue slowly teasing Kathryn's. Aroused by the sight, I began to slowly move myself back and forth through Kathryn's wetness again, enjoying the sensation of the aftershocks I was triggering.  
  
Kathryn pulled away from Seven's mouth to watch me, pumping in counter-rhythm. She was getting that naughty look back on her face again, watching me grunt and strain as I built my pleasure back up. She always loved watching me, liking to know exactly what it was that pushed me over the edge. Captain's privilege, I guessed.  
  
Our thrusting stepped up a gear, and we shared a smile, full of camaraderie as our bellies clapped hands, faster and faster. She was arching her back off the bed, well on the way to another orgasm, to my surprise.  
  
I was close now, so close I could feel it beginning, feel my nerves begin to tighten and tingle. Kathryn was reaching for Seven's hand, pulling her closer, so that they were laying next to one another, looking up at me.  
  
"Watch him, Seven," Kathryn gasped. "Watch Chakotay ... watch him come, it's incredible ..."  
  
With that, she arched up towards me again, the sudden clench of her orgasm taking me straight to the point of no return. I heard myself shouting out, overwhelmed, feeling like every pore of me, every nerve ending was firing at once, feeling like I was shooting out pints and pints of come inside her warm, wet depths.  
  
I all but collapsed on top of Kathryn, and her lips sought mine at once in a hot, thirsty kiss. Then she pulled away and pressed her lips back against Seven's for a moment, too. Then we all smiled together, sharing the outrageousness of the moment, all breathing in the heady aroma of sex that hung heavy in the air.   
  
After a moment, I gently disengaged myself from Kathryn and rolled away from her, aware that I was probably squashing the life out of her, but our eyes remained locked, and we smiled at each other. The nightdress I had been using to touch her lay crumpled on her belly, sticky from sweat and our fluids and would need a damn good run through the recycler before it was anything approaching wearable again.   
  
Gingerly, as if she was feeling very delicate, Kathryn sat up, and used the nightdress to wipe herself. I lay back on the pillows, feeling very satisfied, very sleepy. So I was somewhat surprised when Kathryn sat up briskly and pulled Seven of Nine towards her for another round.  
  
"Your turn, Seven," she grinned, letting her hand slide back between the young drone's legs and teasing provocatively.  
  
Seven returned her smirk, showing a row of perfect white teeth between her full lips. She pulled her Captain close to her, clutching and kneading her buttocks even as she ground her own hips hard against her.  
  
Kathryn giggled and threw her head back, eyeing me rather naughtily. "Up for some more, Chakotay?" she asked, with more than a hint of sauce.  
  
"You're going to have to count me out of this round, I'm afraid," I said ruefully. "I don't think I could if I wanted to."  
  
Kathryn laughed, and then rolled her eyes. "Men!" she said, with a wink, and then yelped as Seven nipped at her neck.  
  
"Hey," I protested in mock-admonishment. "You weren't complaining five minutes ago when I made you come like a whore!"  
  
"And it was great, honey ..." she said. "Now you just rest up for later, okay? Me and Seven can keep each other going."  
  
"I bet ...." I said, settling back onto the pillows to watch them. This was going to be quite an interesting sight to fall asleep to.  
  
Nobody was more surprised than me to discover that Seven was a giggler when she came. Or maybe it was just the skill of Kathryn's mouth and hands on her that provoked such a reaction. I watched them pleasure each other for the next hour, rising to one peak after another, sometimes both, sometimes one at a time. After that, I couldn't keep my eyes open for a moment longer, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
It wasn't a particularly peaceful one, however. I was woken several times to the sound of Kathryn's screams, once to see her sitting on Seven's face, once to see her being relentlessly fucked by Seven's Borg hand. The sight of my angel Kathryn, by now glowing with a fine sheen of perspiration all over her lithe body, undergoing such sweet, endless torment was almost more than I could bear. When she reached into her bedside drawer for her little vibrator and then proceeded to introduce the young Borg to its delights, I was a goner.   
  
I got up, clambering over towards them, led by my enormous, aching erection. Kathryn was on top, rubbing provocatively up and down the young drone's body while she stimulated both of them by holding the vibrator in between. I got on top of them both, letting Seven and her Borg strength support us, and entered Kathryn in one smooth stroke.  
  
We all made love together, Kathryn staring into Seven's eyes, Seven staring into mine. Seven went off first, giggling as though she were being tickled in the most delightful way, her pretty face full of joy and wonderment. It really was the most delightful thing to see.  
  
Then me and Kathryn rolled off of her together, and I brought her over so that she was resting on top of me. She really was reaching the end of her energy, I realised. She was hazy and fatigued, more interesting in cuddling than pleasure. I sank my hands into her hair, pressed my lips hard against hers and ground with her until we both came. This time she didn't scream. She was too exhausted to do much more than moan softly.   
  
By the time we had recovered our senses, Seven had fallen asleep beside us.  
  
"Shit ..." Kathryn cursed softly, more in wonderment than anything. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."  
  
I smiled at her. "No regrets?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, no," she said. "Of course not. It was wonderful."  
  
"Yes, it was, " I agreed, caressing her face affectionately. "Poor Seven, though. She's really out of it."  
"I'm not surprised!" Kathryn remarked. "Boy, when she gets into something, she really goes for it, doesn't she?"  
  
"Borg efficiency, I guess," I shrugged.  
  
Kathryn smiled at that. "Yes," she said, a wistful expression coming over her face. "I was really quite impressed."  
  
I smiled to myself, but didn't comment.   
  
Kathryn pulled herself up on shaky legs, looking beautiful with her sticky skin, wet thighs and messy hair. She turned to go into the bathroom, and I winced when I saw her back.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Seven made a bit of a mess of your back, honey," I told her, getting up to take a closer look at the long red scratches that ran virtually the whole length of her spine. "And your neck," I added when I noticed the mulberry patches of lovebites all over her pale skin.  
  
"Anything that's gonna show in the uniform?" she asked, obviously not keen to visit the Doc.  
I looked again, trying to picture where the turtleneck came. "Touch and go, I think," I said.  
  
"Damn," she said. "I'll have to do my hair a different way or something."  
  
I smiled to myself. Poor Kathryn was forever covering up lovebites and stubble rash after our sessions, not to mention an awkward gait when we had gone at it hammer and tongs. At least the only thing I had to worry about was my bitten shoulder.  
  
Kathryn went into the bathroom, and I heard the familiar whine of the sonic shower starting. Exhausted, I lay back on the blankets next to Seven, who, I was surprised to see, was awake.  
  
"How are you feeling, Seven?" I asked her, a little concerned about her drained appearance.  
  
"Like I need to regenerate," she croaked, her voice battered from all the crying out.  
  
I smiled despite myself. "I know that feeling," I told her.  
  
"Indeed," she said. "Kathryn is ... almost insatiable, Commander. She seems to have a boundless reserve of energy for physical activity. No wonder I have been unable to beat her at Velocity."  
  
I laughed at that.  
  
"I am impressed that you have been able to withstand a relationship with her for two years. I think I would have ... died."  
  
I laughed again, loudly. Seven could be quite a wit when she put her mind to it. "Well, as you can see, there are some ... amazing benefits to being with Kathryn."  
  
"Yes," agreed the drone, but her voice was heavy. Tinged with regret somehow.  
  
"But it's not easy," I said, wondering how I could sum it up so that the ex-Borg would understand. "She's still the Captain. I still have to answer to her on the bridge every day, follow her orders without question. And there's the future, too. She's one of the greats, you know. She's just Kathryn ... Captain to us, but when we get back to Starfleet, she'll be a legend. Everything will change. Sometimes it's difficult not to think about that."  
  
There was a rather bitter silence then, with Seven looking as miserable as I felt. Just then Kathryn came back out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her skin scrubbed and peachy, her hair light and bouncy. She smiled broadly at the two of us.  
  
"What's with the long faces?" she teased. "Anyone would think we haven't all just had the best sex of our lives!"  
  
We both smiled at that, and moved over as Kathryn flopped into the bed next to us. "I'm exhausted," she said, and wriggled under the blankets to sleep. "And cold, too," she added cheekily. "Isn't anyone going to join me?"  
  
Seven and I looked at each other fearfully, and then both burst into gales of laughter. "You are insatiable, Captain," said Seven at last when she had recovered the ability to speak.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I meant to sleep, of course," she said, unable to stop herself smiling at the two of us. "If you want to stay, that is, Seven."  
  
"I am unable to move at the moment, so I believe I will have to," replied the drone.  
"Good," said Kathryn firmly. "Come here then."  
  
With great weariness, Seven crawled into the bed beside her Captain, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller woman's waist. I got up and turned off the lights before clambering in myself, assuming my usual sleeping position, my head nestled on Kathryn's bosom.  
  
"This is the life ..." said Kathryn when we were all settled and warm. "So ... again tomorrow night?"


End file.
